Busted
by MovieVillain
Summary: Neku, Shiki, Joshua, Beat, and Rhyme are sent to the principal's office for their actions in the Reaper's Game.


In a sunny day at school, it is a good and ordinary day. That is until a day at the principal's office...

"I'm so furious!" yells Mr. Higuchi. "Don't you see the damage you kids have done?"

Neku feels like he's so in trouble like the others are. Shiki looks scared; this is the first time she gets send to the principal's office. Joshua looks calm in this situation with his arms crossed and not feeling intimidated. Beat and Rhyme are scared and disappointed in this. Eri is beside Shiki, wondering why she is sent to the office as well.

Mr. Higuchi continues on, "The Reaper's Game was broadcast on national television three weeks ago. Just look." He then points a remote control to a larger TV on the wall. "With 5 of our students for the whole world to see: Neku, Shiki, Joshua, Beat, and Rhyme. This is very serious. I can't believe you people are disobeying this school by committing such act of civil disobedience!" He then grabs Neku by the front of his shirt.

"Uh, Mr. Higuchi?" Joshua calls on. "I understand you're mad at us for going into the Reaper's Game, but why are you punishing me? I got nothing to do with this."

Mr. Higuchi said confusingly, "But... weren't you with Neku and the others when it all happened?"

"Maybe it was just a coincidence; I'm the Composer. I just happened to run to him, that's all." Joshua says it all with a smug look on his face.

Neku is really mad that Joshua attempts to escape by lying, "Thanks a lot, Joshua. I'll remember this the next time you needed someone to get you out of this mess!"

"Well anyway, it's been fun, Mr. Higuchi. If you don't mind, I gotta get back to class. Are you going to disrespect me, the God of Shibuya?"

Mr. Higuchi feels so intimidated by this young man. He knows that Joshua is God, but that doesn't mean he can do whatever he wants. It looks like he has no choice.

"No, go ahead, Joshua. You're free to go."

"Thank you." Joshua said in a polite manner, despite looking so smug. He turns to Neku and said, "See you around, Neku." He continues to walk away from the office.

_You smug little... I swear when I get you, I'll throttle you!_ Neku thought.

"Me too, I got some homework to do." says Beat attempting to sneak out of trouble. However, Mr. Higuchi grabs him by the back of his shirt.

"Not so fast, Mr. Bito. You were there with him, but did nothing to stop him, so you're just as guilty as Neku."

"Yo, I still don't get what the big deal is. It was just a stupid game." Beat muttered.

"You don't get much, do you mister?" yells Mr. Higuchi as he is pulling Beat's shirt higher. "That's the trouble with you kids today. Not aware of the consequences of your actions. That's very depressing!"

He turns his anger on to Eri. "As for you, Eri, the reason why you're here is because you are responsible for putting your best friend there in the first place. What else is that she's you when she entered the Reaper's Game."

Eri then begins to cry, "I'm so sorry. I really did tried to stop Shiki from going into the Game by apologizing to her of saying that she wasn't meant to be a designer but I was too late. On the top of that, it's because of me that she became me. It's all my fault so go ahead, punish me!"

"Eri..." Shiki just can't believe that Eri is defending her by taking all the blame for herself. She comes to her for a hug.

_Maybe I should have visited you when I had the chance so that you can apologize._

Mr. Higuchi gets touched by these words. So he said, "Uh, please don't cry, Eri. I understand. I'm sure you did everything you could have to get Shiki out of trouble."

"Thank you, Mr. Higuchi." says Eri in a relief tone. "So does that mean you'll only punish Neku and the others while Shiki and I are free to go?"

Just then, Neku, Beat, and Rhyme are escaping through the window. They're in the first floor, so they won't have to worry about it. Mr. Higuchi seems to notice it so they run.

"YOU PUNKS! COME BACK HERE RIGHT NOW! You're not gonna get away that easily, I know where you all live!" yells the teacher.

Eri softly pokes Shiki by her shoulder. She shows a note in front of her to read.

_Shiki, I'm really sorry that I got you into trouble. Now that Mr. Higuchi is focusing on the others, we'll make the escape._

The two best friends silently opened the door and walk away from the office.

Mr. Higuchi switches his focus only to find there's nothing behind him.

"Oh great, Shiki and Eri are also gone. What should we do?"

The principal replies, "Just do me a favor. When you find Neku, can you get his autograph for me?"

Mr. Higuchi yells, "HAS EVERYONE AROUND HERE LOST THEIR MINDS?"


End file.
